


Awful Splendor

by freifraufischer



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-22 18:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 21,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3739708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freifraufischer/pseuds/freifraufischer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Dark</i> Romantic Snow Queen (with secondary manipulative Evil Charming). The curse broken, her son lost to her, and Regina Mills has one last ace up her sleeve. She knows the darkness in Snow White's heart and her revenge is no where near finished. She'll turn Snow White as dark as her own cold heart using the other woman's own long time obsession with the Queen. AU canon divergent beginning of season 2.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a story of an unrepentant Regina Mills who believes she's lost everything and has nothing to loose. In this AU she is manipulative and unquestionably evil.

"Charming?" Snow called out as she walked along the roadside near the town line. She'd last seen him heading out of town and with the curse broken she was worried he'd crossed before the end. She needed to find him. Needed to find Emma...

"Perhaps your royal motto should have been 'we'll always loose each other'." Snow turned around to see Regina walking towards her. Her own Mercedes parked behind Snow's truck. The one she no doubt spray painted.

"Regina you look like a mess." She inhaled, as the woman, even in a rumpled suit and eyes clearly red from crying managed to look more regal than she ever did. "What happened to Henry."

She smiled a kind of weird smile, "He broke the curse. He and Emma."

"You... sound proud." Snow said quietly as her eyes traveled along the tree lines to see if there was an escape. "I'm glad he's okay."

"So am I." Regina actually smiled sadly. "Even if I've lost him forever. He's alive."

She was still advancing on her and Snow realized she was backing up now.

"Regina, what do you want?"

"Oh, you see. I want what has always been mine to take." She gave a humorless little smile. "I knew the possibility of the curse breaking was strong. I've known it since Emma arrived. But do you really think I didn't have a backup plan for you?"

She withdrew a vile of greenish liquid from her pocket.

"Regina... you don't need to do anything drastic."

"Of course not, Snow. I don't have to. But really what else do I have left but our old game?"

Snow decided to risk it, she knew woods better than Regina ever did and she was in better shoes for running. She got ten feet before the vines came out of both sides of the woods capturing her around the arms, and legs, and body holding her up in the air. "You... you have magic."

"Yes, I do. One can always count on Rumplestiltskin to need his power. But for him to have his I get to have mine." Regina walked calmly, with a smile on her face. She circles around so she was facing Snow.

"You can stop struggling dear... you won't get free of those. I know I tried once."

"Regina... please, I know you don't want to do this."

That made her laugh. "Of course I want to do it dear. I've wanted to do it since I was 20 and you were shaping into the selfish little bitch you'd become as an adult."

She ran the back of her fingers along her cheek. "You look beautiful like this. Do you know that?"

"Scared?"

"Yes." Regina tilted her head.

"You can't win Regina. You know that villains never win..."

Regina started making little waving motions with one hand, bringing her fingers together with her thumb. "Yap yap yap. So convinced of yourself righteousness. Always thinking you are innocent. But you see, I know you."

She touched a hand to Snow's chest above her heart and Snow could feel herself stop breathing. "Are you going to crush my heart?"

Regina smiled. "You know I don't think I ever wanted that. Maybe when I hired the incompetent huntsman. Maybe. But no. I want from you what you took from me. You and your father made me your playmate and pet and now I'm going to do the same to you."

"Regina... you don't mean..."

"You think I don't know what lusts you hold? But no. I'm not taking that from you. I know you. When I'm done not only will you come to me, but you'll come begging to me."

Snow shook her head, to horrified to answer, but also too embarrassed. She had ... dreams... desires that she never told anyone. "You put a spell on me."

Regina laughed. "Always a way with words Snow. Have you told all the people you want to sleep with that they've cursed you?"

"I ... you cursed me."

"You can't make someone feel the way you do Snow." Regina removed the stopper from the file in her hand.

"What is that?" Snow asked quietly.

"It lowers inhibitions. Just to help your own instincts along." Regina sneered. "I just want to make sure before you find you dear prince that you are ... mindful of your other options."

"You can't make someone love them Regina."

"Oh no. But I can help the darkness in your heart along." Regina squeezed her face hard enough to force Snow's mouth open and suddenly she was choking down the vile tasting thick green liquid. Nearly choking on it but Regina held her mouth shut until she was forced to swallow.

"You ... can't win. You know..."

"Heroes always win? Is that where this sentence is going?" Regina seemed deeply amused. "Villains always loose? Well that seemed to be true in our world. But you see, relying on that would mean that you are a hero, and I'm a villain. The universe doesn't care about villains."

Regina gave her a huge smile, but her eyes were dead.

"What..."

"I know dear, that you, pure as driven snow and your sainted prince. I know what you did." She leaned in close to whisper in her ear. "Being a hero doesn't protect you when you aren't one. You have no idea how much fun I'm going to have with you. That darkness in your heart. That feeling creeping over you. I know it all too well and I'm going to have so much fun destroying you with it."

She kissed her on the cheek.

"I will see you dear."

She turned around and as she was walking away she waved a hand and Snow fell to the ground hard, landing on all fours and looking up as the Queen calmly got into her car and drove away.


	2. Chapter 2

Snow didn't find David that day, or rather she didn't keep looking. Instead she went to find her daughter. David would find her. He always found her. The first group she'd run into after the disturbing encounter with Regina had been the dwarfs. Seeing them bow and hug her had given Snow back some of the sense that things were going back to the way they should be.

_I know what you and your dear sweet prince did._

Regina's voice still echoed in her head as did the taste of the vile liquid she'd forced her to drink. She still didn't know what the potion did but it couldn't be good.

"Snow!"

David's voice echoed across main street as he came running to her. He lifted her up and spun her around in a bear hug before leaning in to kiss her. But she stopped him with a hand on his chest... "Charming. I ... the Queen..." Regina.

_I know what you and your dear sweet prince did._

David looked confused, "What's wrong? Where is that witch? Has she hurt you?"

Yes. Of course. More than even you know.

"No." Snow answered. "She has her magic back... she's ... she'll hurt people if they go after her."

"How did she get her magic back...?" David asked confused.

"Gold." Emma's voice came from behind them. Henry was holding her hand. "He tricked Regina and I into getting him something he needed. Something that I think brought the purple cloud."

"And magic to this land." Snow nodded. "She has it. I've seen it." She looked at Henry and gave a sad little smile. "And she's desperate. Regina backed into a corner is always rash."

She broke from Charming's arms, grateful for the excuse not to continue into a kiss that felt very wrong.

"She needs to be locked up," David said firmly. "She's a danger."

"Excuse me... locked up for what?" Emma asked. "I mean, yeah, I know, Evil Queen... but I'm the sheriff and all and as long as I'm the sheriff I'd prefer we not lock people up because we don't like them."

Snow smiled and ignored her husband in favor of touching her daughter's face. "The Queen can wait. I just ... want to be with my daughter for a moment."

_I know what you and your dear sweet prince did._

Regina's voice echoed again in her mind as Snow looked into Emma's wide eyes. She put her hands on either side of Emma's face and pulled her into a hug and just held her head. They'd sacrificed so much for her. To make her good. To make her noble. And she'd saved them all.

They'd made themselves villains so that Emma could be guaranteed to be a hero. And there was a price for that. A price Regina was certain to make her pay. Like the avenging dark angel of all of Snow's sins. And all her desires.

Just at that moment Archie came running, "There you are! Come with me, I need your help. Dr. Whale's whipped everyone into a frenzy; they're going to Regina's house; they're gonna kill her!"

Henry looked fightened, as Leroy suggested they watch.

"No, she has her magic. It'll be a slaughter."

"And she's my mom..." Henry said with some desperation. "Please don't let them kill her."

For a moment Snow thought to tell him that the danger was less someone killing Regina, as there being a mountain of dead townspeople on his front lawn. But even she couldn't bring herself to tell that to her grandson.

By the time she, David, Emma, Henry and the dwarfs arrived at Mifflin Street, Regina was already on the porch and Dr. Whale was pushing her.

"Oh this isn't going to go well..." Snow mumbled.

The next moment the man's body went flying through the air, landing hard against the stone side walk to a sickening sound of bones crunching and a groan of pain. "You wanted to see your Queen?"

Now there was panic, and everyone but Snow, Charming, Henry and Emma were screaming. Two fireballs appeared in the mayor's hands, and Emma's eyes went wide. "Well that's new..."

"Not really, an old favorite of hers..." Snow mumbled as she walked toward the danger.

"Snow!" David shouted from behind her and tried to grab her arm.

Regina smiled, "Here to see me roast a few of your supporters Snow?"

"Mom?"

The voice came from behind Snow and Regina looked... heartbroken for a moment. She hadn't seen him apparently and quickly the fire in her hands was snuffed out. Henry walked up in front of Snow and she could see something human behind Regina's eyes for the first time in ... well... probably since that terrible day at the execution post.

"You really are the Evil Queen..."

"Henry... I'm sorry... I ..."

"Are you going to hurt people?" The groan of Dr. Whale punctuated the silence and Regina couldn't answer. She reached out to touch his face, but he stepped away.

Being a villain cost Regina everything. Would she learn? Snow wondered. Had she learned that lesson herself?

_I know what you and your dear sweet prince did._

Snow put a hand on Henry's shoulder. "The Queen isn't going to hurt anyone. Everyone is going to go home..." She met Regina's eyes and she wasn't sure if she saw hatred there or gratitude.

Regina held her hand out to Henry, but he wouldn't take it. "You're... you're a villain and I don't ever want to see you again."

Snow thought she could hear Regina's heart shatter and the powerful sorceress just stood there broken. "Where... but where will you go?" She asked in a high hurt voice.

"He can stay with us," Emma answered. "Until we figure out something."

Regina didn't agree but didn't stop Henry from running to Emma's arms. But her eyes were locked on Snow's. "Be careful what judgments you make based on that book, Miss. Swan. Heroes and villains are a lot more complicated than you think."

"I think..." Emma said quietly, "that I'll try not to piss off the woman with fireballs right now."

But Regina's eyes were not on Emma, they were on Snow. "And what do you think Princess?"

"I ... think... that it's Henry's decision."

David smiled self righteously and that pained Snow even more than the mix of anger and hurt in Regina's eyes as they walked away from the house and the dwarfs took Dr. Whale to the hospital.

"I should get my things from Kathyrn's house... can I borrow your keys to the loft?" David held out his hand and Snow stared at it... "I'm not sure that's a good idea."

"What?" He asked confused.

"Jumping back into our relationship..."

"Our marriage you mean?"

"Our... our old lives." Snow said quietly. "I... think we should figure out who we are first."

"Did... did she do something to you?" David said with anger and disbelief.

"No." Snow snapped too quickly and she knew he'd see through the lie. "Listen David, just ... give me some time."

She reached out to touch his hand but he pulled away this time. "Why do you always let her get into your head?"

Snow just shook her head. She never could explain it to David. To anyone else.

"Because she sees me for who I really am."

David stared at his wife with hurt and puzzlement.


	3. Chapter 3

Snow found herself drawn to Regina. Like a moth to a flame. She stood in the street in front of the big white house frozen in fear. She'd earned not to fear anything when she was a bandit. She could face down ogres and monsters and an army of knights. But she feared Regina. Not that she would kill her. She knew Regina wouldn't. Had known it in her heart for a long time. That's why she'd had to send others to do it. But she feared much worse.

Still she walked up the pathway and knocked on the door.

The house was empty except for the Queen. Henry was at school and staying at the loft as anyway. Still Regina opened the door dressed in a well tailored suit and tasteful jewelry.

"Hello dear, please come in."

Said the spider to the fly...

She went in anyway. "We need to talk Regina."

Regina lead her into a side room where she immediately poured them both drinks without asking. She handed a glass of amber liquid to Snow without comment. "Is this like the time you handed me an apple or the time you poured a potion down my throat."

"I guess you'll have to decide that for yourself, dear."

"I've come about the town... you know you can't be mayor anymore."

Regina sat down and smiled, "Oh, you and sheep boy are qualified to run a municipality now? As I recall you weren't very good at running a kingdom either."

Snow didn't put down the glass because it gave her something to hold her hands steady. "The people..."

"The peasants will keep going to their jobs and they'll keep in line because you are going to smile and tell them that everything is okay."

"Regina..."

"Or I could hold a town meeting and we could have some nice truth telling. I have no problem telling everyone everything I've done. After all they know it already... but you... how do you think Emma will feel about her hero parents who shipped her to Maine in a box when she finds out you literally tossed another baby down a portal."

"It wasn't like that..." Snow stammered.

"You should be glad that Emma killed Maleficent. I'd love to have seen what she made of your idiot husband now."

"Regina!"

Regina smiled.

"Have you told him about the dreams?"

Snow froze.

"Oh yes, I know about them. They were very entertaining and I was truly surprised. Had I known you had those thoughts I think my revenge would have been significantly different." Regina smiled over her glass at Snow who had the sudden urge to down the entire glass of scotch in her hand.

"It's ... not really what I'm here to talk about."

"Oh but it's what I want to talk about," Regina set her glass down and moved over to the couch and brushed a bit of hair behind Snow's ear sending a shiver down her back.

"That potion you gave me. It's making me have these feelings."

Regina smiled and set her hand on Snow's leg, "What feelings dear?"

"You know."

"I do but you are going to articulate them," Regina whispered the command in her ear and a shiver went through Snow's entire body.

Snow turned her head towards her to speak but had the mad desire to kiss her. And before she could even think about what she was doing they were kissing. Regina was a surprisingly good kisser, it wasn't angry or uncomfortable. It was slow and long, one of Regina's hands reached up into her hair and held her in the kiss.

Possessive. That was what it was, Snow realized. When it finally broke she looked into Regina's eyes. "That potion..."

She laughed, "Oh dear, the potion was an over the counter cough medicine. Unless your dear friend Sneezy is brewing them extra strong it did nothing to you, and made you do nothing you didn't already want to do."

Regina smiled again and the hand on her leg moved a little under her skirt.

"So I..."

"Kissed me because you wanted to. Because you've wanted to for a very long time."

"But David...?"

"I wouldn't toss your idiot husband out of bed if he learned some manners. He's played prince long enough he probably doesn't even smell of sheep."

"He'll kill you for this..." Snow said quietly as Regina lowered her onto the couch and started to unbutton her blouse. It, as well as the bra was were tossed to the side without much thought or resistance. Regina kissed her breasts for a moment before flicking one of her nipples with her tongue. Snow closed her eyes rather than watch the grin on Regina's face as a slight moan escaped her.

"I rather like my chances. He can try but you know what will happen if he does." She took the nipple into her mouth and sucked on it, messaging with her lips and working it into a hard little nub. "Or I could stop..."

Snow wasn't even sure she said the "No..." out loud until she heard Regina's cold laughter.

"Now you understand my dear."

She leaned on top of her and whispered in her ear, "I'm your punishment for the darkness you took on. And you are mine. You have always been mine, my dear selfish little princess."

Snow looked up into the dark eyes, full of danger and something else... hate but not... "Yes... Regina."

Regina smiled, "Regina... so informal. You see I want you to acknowledge what you in your heart have always known, Snow."

"I ... I don't know what you want ..." She breathed in deeply as Regina continued to play with one of her nipples.

"I think you do..." She whispered in her ear. "And perhaps there will be a reward for you when you are finally willing to admit it."

Regina got off of her and fixed the cuff of her suit jacket as if nothing unusual had caused the wrinkles. Snow picked up her bra, realizing the encounter was over and sheepishly got dressed.

"You won't tell him..."

Regina laughed, "The shepherd? I might before I crush his heart if he's stupid enough to come at me. It would have a lovely irony don't you think?"

"Regina ..."

"Don't look at me like that pathetic creature Snow. If he comes at me with that sword of his he's a dead man."

"Henry wouldn't forgive you."

Regina raised her eyebrows but looked sad for a moment, "Henry isn't ever going to forgive me. But he would forgive David if he came at me with a sword."

Snow finished dressing...

"And don't ever try to use my son like that again, Snow. Or I'll use your daughter right back. Remember... Maleficent was my only friend. I know everything."

Snow nodded slowly and Regina smiled.

"Now... next time we might actually get around to some real fun."


	4. Chapter 4

Regina had watched as the prince slowly boiled with anger. From down the street as Snow had pulled her hand from his when he tried to hold it. The look of betrayal on his face as she cut a kiss short. The confusion fueled the anger and she inwardly laugh because angry people did stupid things. She should know.

She still had resources in this town, former guardsmen placed in key jobs. One of the first things she had done had installed a GPS tracking application on her phone, knowing full well that the ancient models that the Charmings had wouldn't support such tracking technology. So one evening when she was working in City Hall a check of her phone told her that he had entered the building.

She finished her work and got up and had a drink waiting for the Prince to stalk her, he entered her office without knocking, demanding in a clear voice, "What have you done to Snow, you witch?"

He had his sword in his hand, but she ignored his blade. She could poof it away with a flick of her wrist but she wasn't quite ready to emasculate him yet. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"No. No more lies... I should have killed you myself."

He stormed towards her sword drawn. She didn't move a muscle. "Beheading might be a bit hard to explain to your daughter. Much like what you did to a child."

His anger flashed and he pushed her against a desk, getting into her personal space, "How do you know about that."

She put a hand on his chest, as if taking a measure of him, and smiled. "My dear Charming, I know a great many things. Like one should never bring a letter opener to a magic fight."

He went flying hard against a wall, the sound of the sword clattering across the ground. Vines emerged from the wall paper catching hold of him and wrapping around his arms, legs, and most importantly neck, choking off his breath and turning him a lovely shade of red.

"The princess has terrible taste, but I will admit that you are not that bad to look at."

She ran a hand along his chest. He could breath in his predicament, but not deeply and the mild oxygen deprivation. "You see, I am a forgiving and generous soul, shepherd. I am even willing to forgive this one attack if you acknowledge me as your superior."

He grunted and the vines choked him a bit more. He struggled but his struggling lessened as he ran out of air and she waved a finger and the vine at his neck loosened and he could breathe again. She was standing inches from him now.

"What say you Charming. I can make it pleasant if I choose to..." She leaned in and whispered in his ear. "You may play at being a prince, but I know you aren't anything more than a shepherd. The favors of a queen can be ... very rewarding."

"I love Snow."

"Oh I'm sure you do. But you see... Snow loves me as well. Love makes a wonderful leash." She was inches from his face. "Aren't you the least bit curious? After all you are quite the frustrated man."

She trailed a finger along his chest.

"If you want sex why don't you just take it, Regina?"

"Oh, but don't you understand my dear. I don't want force it from you." She grinned widely. I want you to admit it because once you do you're mine, she added to herself. "You are a man of dignity and I wouldn't take that all from you."

Yet.

She waved her hand and the vines retracted and he fell to the floor. She walked a few paces from him and watched as he gathered his senses about him and rubbed his neck. She knew the choking and the danger would have heightened his senses. Humans were predictable after near death encounters...

"The choice is yours, Charming. After all, it's not like dear Snow is going to relieve you of that feeling any time soon."

The baiting finally worked and David grabbed Regina by the shoulders and they kissed. There was nothing at all gentle or nice about it and there was certainly nothing about love in it. Regina was smiling though because that was exactly what she wanted.

She could taste the desperation on his lips and as he kissed, she worked his belt loose. Her hand pushed down his pants and he was already stiffening. She gave him a smile, perhaps there was even some reassurance there.

After all it didn't have to be real.

She pushed his pants down and he her skirt up and there didn't need to be any shoving this time as her back went against the wall. She took his penis into her hands and ran her hand along it, helping it along to get just a bit harder as he kissed her neck... or rather bit. She didn't care if she came away with a bite or two. That's what turtle necks were for.

When he was hard enough she looked up into his eyes and saw that there was no sanity there and grinned like the mad woman she was as she guided him into place and with a hard and not at all gentle push he was deep inside her.

She squeezed around him to make sure he felt every bit of her and she of him as he withdrew just enough to come back hard on the next shove. "You don't have to be gentle, Charming. I'm a queen not a lady."

Regina knew the rougher this was the more she had him when his wits returned to him enough to feel shame. But David's sanity was in no danger of returning as he withdrew again leaving just the tip in and picked her up. She wrapped her arms around his neck and legs around his waist so that when he pushed her against the wall on the next stroke he went in as deep as he could. She moaned in pleasure. "Not bad for..."

"Shut up for once, Regina," he said as he climaxed and she followed not long after him, leaning her head on his shoulder and smiling.

Now she had them both.


	5. Chapter 5

The troubles in the Charming marriage were now the talk of the town. For all his anger and passion the night he'd come for Regina's head and gotten something else entirely, David Nolan was a man of incredibly fragile ego. A well placed but discrete hand on his back as he passed him entering Granny's, a smirk when she saw him in the street. And a lovely little spell she learned that refilled his whiskey bottle so it never ran out…and so he never knew how much he was drinking late into the night trying to forget that Snow wouldn't touch him but he'd had sex with Regina.

Regina rather liked the idea of turning Prince Charming into a lush, and she might help that a along a bit later but for now she could be subtle.

Snow tried to avoid her, literally once ducking into the local hardware store when she saw Regina coming the other direction. She thought about following but heard a voice from behind her, "Madam Mayor."

She turned around and put on her best 'I loathe you smile.' "Yes, Miss. Swan?"

Emma put her hands in her pockets looking like the street rat he was, and privately Regina was rather glad to see that Snow, Charming, and their army of egg born minions hadn't convinced her she was a princess over night. "I wanted to… Thank you."

Regina was genuinely confused, "Well after the whole… lynch mob… you've been reacting surprisingly calmly. No threats to destroy the town or kill anyone."

Regina grumbled, "I wouldn't thank me yet, Miss. Swan, perhaps I'm just tired of issuing warnings." She was happy to see the sheriff shift a bit uncomfortably at that. "But you should really tell your father that coming at me with a sword is a crime and I have every right to defend myself the next time he tries it."

Emma looked alarmed, "David attacked you?"

Regina brushed it off with a shrug, "Two day ago. I talked him down. But the next time I won't be so pleasant with him. He was babbling about his marital problems which are really not any of my concern."

Emma nodded, it being hard to disagree that going at people, even Evil Queens with swords was technically against the law. Something she was desperately trying to uphold, though given the people high on literal magic mushrooms she'd just taken to the ER she wasn't sure how long that could last, "I'll talk to him Regina."

Regina gave a curt nod, but the awkward pause that followed took forever, "How's Henry?"

Emma shifted, "Excited, confused, a lot more energy then I remember and impossible to get to bed."

Regina smiled, "No sugar after 7, and perhaps cut down on the hot chocolate?" The urge to make a remark about being a parent versus playing a parent crossed Regina's mind but for once she didn't say it, instead sighing. "I used to read to him. Before bed. Back when he was still talking to me."

Emma pressed her lips together, "I'm not sure fairy tales is what he needs."

Regina laughed, "Gods know Swan, do you really think I ever read him those?" She made a scrunched up face and shook her head, "Go find some X-men or Avengers. His favorites are Thor and Captain America."

"I looked at the comic rack but there are so many…" Regina laughed, "Now I'm disappointed in you Emma. I rather pictured you as the nerdy sort."

"And I didn't imagine you as the nerdy sort," Emma mumbled.

"I have some comics I bought for Henry recently; I'll send them over to the sheriff's office."

Emma looked suddenly guilty, "I don't want to step on your thing."

Regina cocked her head to the side, "You've stolen my son, Miss Swan, I think that might be the definition of stepping on my thing."

Regina walked past Emma, seeing that Snow had slipped out of the hardware store and seemed to be looking down the street to see if Regina was still there.

"Regina… he's ten and his world just turned upside down. He's just confused and he'll figure out that you love him."

Regina turned, annoyed now and a smile plastered on her face, "Really, we're advocating for confused perceptions from a child now? What about the adult who has the obligation to not confuse a child even more."

"Regina…." Emma said quietly, "Perhaps consider trying to be the mother he wants you to be rather than trying to defend yourself?"

"And perhaps Emma," Regina used her first name but made it sound like an insult, "You should have considered that being a parent takes a lot more than being the cool one he like to hang out with. Just because I won't force Henry to stay with me and play the bad guy of his fantasies doesn't mean what you are doing is right."

She started to walk away, noticing Snow duck into the library, "I'm pretty sure you're the bad guy of his fantasies by… actually… you know being a bad guy." Emma said to her departing back and Regina smiled to herself, "If you want the Evil Queen, that's exactly who you'll get…"

She slipped into the town library, knowing there wouldn't be anyone inside. Belle French had gotten the keys but Rumplestiltskin wasn't about to let her out of his sight for long and it wasn't exactly like the town was rushing to use the dusty shelves. A flick of her fingers locked the doors behind her and she smiled as she began to hunt for her prey.

"Oh Snow dear…?"

She found her among the stacks, having grabbed a random book trying to appear interested in it and not Regina. "1001 Recipes for Jello… sounds like exactly your speed. But you might want to turn the book the right way up."

Regina put her hands in her pockets and put on her best innocent smile. Which turned out to make her look quite predatory. Snow backed up a step, "Did you think about what I told you?"

"Regina… I…"

"Or should we pick up some more cough medicine to get you in the mood to be fucked by me."

Snow turned beat read, "You have me confused Regina," Regina reached her now and pushed her firmly but gently against the wall, moving her hands down Snow's side. "Of course I do, my dear. That's the point."

Regina leaned in to kiss snow and the lie of her resistance was obvious as Snow desperately kissed her back. "Good, we don't have to pretend you are as pure as you'd like everyone else to think."

Regina traced her fingers lightly across the blouse under her cardigan until she could feel the soft material of her bra. Regina slowly, torturously unbuttoned Snow's blouse, looking deeply into her eyes as she did so that the Princess couldn't pretend that this was forced. The blouse open she quickly freed her breasts from the bra and began kissing at her collar bone. "You haven't let him touch you, have you my dear?"

Regina knew the answer of course, after all she'd seen David's sexual frustration herself.

"I need to figure things out, get a clear head…" Regina captured one of her nipples with her mouth, working it with her lips until it was a hard little nub. Once done she sucked on it for a moment, just to make sure that the pleasure of the activity was on Snow's mind before she stood up more and her lips were replaced by two fingers which were a lot less gentle as they pinched and held her nipple.

The yelp of pain was intoxicating and Regina had to stop herself from conjuring up a few things to help that along… but it wasn't time yet. Snow needed to do something first. "I know what you need Snow, what you've always needed, a firm hand."

Regina grinned widely, "You want me to touch you?" Her free hand traveled down and pushed up her skirt.

"Regina people will hear…"

The Queen smiled, "I promise you dear, no one will hear your screams in here."

Regina's hand was in her plain cotton underwear and she cupped her sex with a smile, "Oh your nature always betrays you Snow White. So so very wet if I had a toy I probably wouldn't even need any lube." She pushed a finger in, resting a thumb against her clit and keeping her other hand where it was pinching her nipple. If Snow was going to climax today she was going to do so with the sharp pain as well.

Snow shifted a little and she started crying, "Oh you don't want this?" Regina took her finger out and Snow shook her head almost in panic. "No… I … please."

"Please what?"

"Please Regina."

Regina laughed, "No dear, you know better than that. I told you, you know in your heart what you need to do."

Snow looked equal measures scared and angry, "Please, Your Majesty."

Regina smiled, "You see, I could have always been a benevolent queen." She quickly pushed two fingers back into her twisting her hand so that her thumb rested against her clit, a little buzz of magic enough to make Mary Margaret jump. She began roughly kneading the nipple between her fingers as she moved her fingers in a rhythm that built Snow up quickly. She liked having the princess on the edge and decided to keep her there for as long as possible, pumping and pinching. She thought of biting her neck but she'd rather Snow have to look in her eyes and know exactly who was making her feel like this.

The orgasm came and Regina gave the abused nipple one last hard pinch which produced an inhuman scream from the princess before she slumped against the wall. Regina cleaned off her hand and smiled benevolently at her before stroking her chin. Snow was crying.

"The next time you kneel."


	6. Chapter 6

David had taken to going to the Rabbit Hole for a couple of drinks before going home small bachelor apartment he'd taken after Jim moved into the Nolan house and Snow had told him she wanted to take a break. The job at the Sheriff's office was a bit more stressful than the animal shelter as people adjusted to having two lives in their heads and remembering all the old grudges.

Emma didn't seem to understand how violent Enchanted Forest society could be and seemed more disturbed by the number of domestic disturbances. Regina's curse had put more than a few enemies right next door to each other.

Or in the same bed.

It was a clear night and he was driving a bit faster than he should when he rounded the curve and saw the mayor's Mercedes in his lane coming straight at him. Before he swerved he could swear he saw the crazy bitch smiling behind the wheel. He lost control of the truck and ran off the road hitting a tree and his head on the on the wheel.

Regina had stopped her car without arboreal help and with a calm deliberation got out from behind the driver's seat and assessed the damage with a smile. She pulled David from the cab and left him in the ditch, tossing an empty whiskey bottle on the floor for good measure before coming back to the fallen Prince Charming. She pulled him up and one whiff of his breath made her shake her head in disgust... "Next time I might not even bother with the empties."

Still she forced a bottle into his mouth and in his semi conscious state he drank about a third of it before she dropped him in the ditch, sprinkled more alcohol n his clothes and dropped the bottle next to him. A wave of her hand took away any memory he had of the drive and she smiled, "Sleep tight Prince Charming, I'm sure someone will find you before morning."

Regina got back into her car drove on into town. The light in the Pawn Shop was open, and she could see Rumple still working at the counter with a fine jewelers lope. She walked into the shop without a greeting and he looked up, "I see someone is in trouble this evening, staying up late and ruining lives."

"As are you I see," Regina responded cheerfully. "I want something from you."

"I'm sure you do, but I'm not sure I have anything that would be all that useful in your new hobbies."

She ignored the bait, he could no longer see the future and he was fishing for information, "My affairs are mine and yours are yours Gold. As long as we don't get in each other's way there is no reason not to be civil."

"Except for Belle." And the shift in his expression and the darkness in his eyes told her to tread carefully.

"I'm sure you are pampering her and driving her away at the same time but my concern is not your kept woman but rather something I'd like to purchase."

"What makes you think you can afford anything I might have for sale?"

Regina raised an eyebrow, "Because you prefer to make deals than not. Now... do you have anything that would have belonged to Maleficent's child?"

He smiled broadly and, "Well dearie, that is an interesting request." From under the counter he pulled a small box decorated with horns and opened it to reveal a small broken baby's rattle. Regina smiled. "Perfect."

Rumple closed the box and pulled it away from her. "The price."

She rolled her eyes, "Could you at least leave the theatrical haggling to someone who doesn't know you so well Rumple?"

"What are you doing with the noble little Charming marriage. It's not just about sex."

Regina chuckled, "Information is always the highest price you charge. Alright." She folded her arms, "True love is powerful magic, a bond nearly unbreakable."

He nodded, "Nearly."

"Breaking a true love bond grants powerful dark magic and weakens the magic of anything formed from that original true love bond."

Rumple grinned slowly, "You can't eliminate the Savior's power by destroying her parents."

"I can't," she grudgingly agreed, "But I've learned not to underestimate Emma Swan and I'll take any advantage I can get. Besides, everyone needs a hobby."

She held out her hand and he nodded, handing over the broken silver rattle.

"A pleasure doing business with you, Rumple. For once."

She slipped the dragon claw into her pocket and headed home to her big empty house. As she pulled into the drive way she saw Snow sitting on her porch looking... distraught. Which was really her state most of the time these days. She raised an eyebrow as she walked up to the door, "Are we camping out all night or would you like to come in?"

"Regina... I ... what happened the other day. In the library."

"If I'm going to listen to you talk about how it can't ever happen again I think I'd like a drink, come in?"

Regina was casual about it, wanting to make sure that the Princess couldn't pretend that this relationship had been forced. It had been of manipulated of course, but that was another thing.

Snow nervously stood in the doorway to Regina's study and mayor handed her a glass of expensive scotch, not the rot gut that Charming was currently steeping in along a back road.

"I ... didn't come here to say it couldn't happen again."

Regina raised an eyebrow.

"I've never felt like that before."

"I'm sure even the incompetent you married has gotten you off before Snow, or..." Regina asked with false concern, "Has he not?"

"No.. Yes... " She shook her head...

"Drink dear, it won't make your head clearer but at least your confusion will be more amusing."

"I keep thinking about you touching me like that," she admitted with some shame.

"That would be the point dear," Regina said sardonically.

"I ... want that feeling again."

"You heard what I told you."

Snow set her glass down, empty Regina had noticed. "I want to know what it means to you."

"You want to know what kneeling means?" She laughed, "Snow you understand power better than that."

Snow inhaled, "Tell me what you are after."

"Today, a good night's sleep. Alone," she added. She wasn't going to allow Snow to think that this would happen on any of her terms, including when she decides to show up at Regina's door.

"What do you want me to do?"

Regina smiled, and stroked the back of her finger along Snow's face. "I want you to break my dear. I want you to do what you should have done in the Enchanted Forest. I want you to get on your knees and admit that I am your Queen." She leaned in and whispered in her ear, "Time to stop playing hero my dear, I know exactly what you are. And pure isn't it."

She nodded to the door. "Now get the hell out of my house."

Snow looked at Regina with a mix of horror and awe, before finding her own way out. Once she was gone Regina smiled.

It had been a productive evening.


	7. Chapter 7

Regina was carrying her cup of coffee and walking towards city hall when she noticed David Nolan's truck being towed into town. Emma Swan got out and thanked Billy before stopping short when she saw the mayor.

"Something wrong?" Regina asked.

Emma waved a hand trying to seem casual, "David ran off the road trying to avoid a deer last night. He's at the hospital getting checked out."

"Well, my understanding is that he really is an animal lover," Regina pressed her lips together, resisting the urge to smile at the obvious coverup that was going to give her even more leverage. "Well make sure you don't have Henry drive around in that pile of scrap he calls a truck. Does it even have seat belts?"

Emma seemed relieved that her lie had passed muster and shook her head, "Is every encounter going to be a parenting lesson?"

"Until you remember you aren't actually a parent, Miss. Swan."

Regina started to walk away and Emma called after her, "You know he's a good kid Regina. I've seen a lot of bad parents and neglected kids and Henry isn't one. If you could be his mother why couldn't you manage to be a decent human being to everyone else?"

Regina kept walking rather than answer, heading into town hall where the workers greeted her as she passed out of habit and a bit of fear. When she got to her office, Mary Margaret was sitting outside. "What are you doing here?"

"She ... has an appointment Madam Mayor," Regina's secretary said a little nervously.

Regina raised an eyebrow and nodded for her to come in, "What do I have the displeasure of seeing you first thing in the morning over?"

Snow started fidgeting with her hands as she entered, "We were thinking about adding some material to the school curriculum. Enchanted Forest history, archery, swordsmanship, horseback riding..."

"Just what this town needs, teenagers with hormones raging running around with pointy sticks." Regina sat down at her desk and left Mary Margaret standing. "Have a proposal written up and I'll review it but don't expect me to approve the official Snow White and Prince James version of history. Especially since he seems to be spending more of his time in the Rabbit Hole these days than doing his job in the Sheriff's office.

Snow winced, "David is having a hard time adjusting to the curse break."

"He's having a hard time adjusting to life without servants and people kissing his feet."

Snow tried to defend him, "He's a good man. And he was a shepherd..."

"Something he isn't rushing out to tell people now is he?"

Regina let that little bit of poison setting into Snow's brain. "What do you want, you could have sent the paperwork over to sign. You are taking up my time."

"I was ... you are the best horsemanship teacher I've ever known. I was wondering if you'd ..." Regina raised an eyebrow, "I was wondering if you'd consider teaching riding three days a week in the afternoon."

Regina chuckled, "That must have been a hard sell to the munchkins."

"Actually they're dwarfs."

"Like I care."

Snow looked at her and rolled her eyes.

"Oh so there is the fight. I was wondering where my little bandit princess was."

"Trying not to think about where my stalker queen was going to jump me next," Snow said trying to sound exasperated.

"You really haven't been objecting Snow." Regina got up from her desk and walked around to her. "You can back out any time. After all, I'm not interested in forcing you to do anything you don't want to do."

Regina was standing inches from Snow's face and her dark eyes looked intensely into hers.

"The problem is not what I don't want to do..." the princess admitted looking away.

Regina smiled, "You know the price." She leaned in and kissed her ear, "I will give you everything you deserve, my princess."

The mayor trailed her fingers along Snow's back, just barely touching, imagining just how far she could drive her. Snow's breathing was increasing, "You know you'll feel better when you do."

"Yes, your Majesty."

The admission was whispered, almost inaudible. Regina smiled and touched her chin, "See, now doesn't that feel better? Come over tonight for dinner and we'll get the formalities out of the way and you can kneel before your queen as you've always wanted."

She gave Snow's ass a rough squeeze and smiled serenely.

Snow looked a bit horrified like she didn't even realize what' she'd said but nodded, "Of course..."

Regina picked up an apple from a bowl and smiled sweetly at Snow as she left and sat down at her desk pleased. So pleased that she'd show David Nolan a bit of mercy and perhaps he wouldn't wake up passed out half naked in a barn yard tonight.


	8. Chapter 8

Regina had actually cooked a lovely dinner of grilled salmon, asparagus and potatoes for Mary Margaret when she came over that evening. It was almost enough to forget that she shouldn't be there and over dinner Regina chatted mostly about how Henry was doing in school and matters relating to the town. She didn't talk about David's accident or the rumors that were now spreading about how Prince Charming was starting to turn into a drunk.

Regina trusted that the less she seemed to pay attention to the embarrassment the fewer people would suspect she was pushing it along.

Including Emma. But finally as they retired to Regina's study and she fixed the two of them a drink to relax Snow's nerves more she brought it up. "You don't have anything to do with the way David's been acting, Regina?"

Regina handed her a drink, extra strong, "I'm aware that he's embarrassing himself and I can surmise the fact that I told him the same thing I told you. I know what the two of you did to Maleficent may have driven him to drink. Or did he have that kind of problem before and you hid it from the rabble?"

Regina asked innocently enough.

Snow shook her head, but looked down at the mention of their crime against the child. "You haven't told Emma."

Regina smiled, "Why would I. You've been so cooperative, my little bandit princess."

She ran the back of her finger against Snow's face. Snow shivered a bit but looked up at her, "What do you want Regina? What are you trying to get out of this little game you are playing with me?"

"Isn't it obvious, Snow." Regina looked into her eyes and smiled. "I want to own you. And the lovely thing is that I already do. Because you need me as much as I need you. It was stupid of me spending so much time trying to kill you. I'm prepared to admit obsession isn't my most endearing quality but it is one we share."

Snow looked up at her, "You won't hurt my family?"

Regina smiled again, "Snow, I thought you trusted your daughter the Savior. I'm playing nice."

"Except with me."

"With you I'm playing especially nice," she stroked her hair. "And I'll play even nicer when you get on your knees and acknowledge me as your queen."

"You really want to lord over me." Snow said warily.

"Of course I do. I want to be able to win." She gave a half smile. "But you came here tonight. You've already made this decision. So..."

"We're in a new world Regina."

"You think the world is so different that it doesn't mean anything than you giving me what I want can't hurt. But you know it does mean something."

Snow nodded. "I'll do it if you promise to leave everyone else alone."

"I can be a benevolent queen."

Of course it wasn't an answer but Snow nodded anyway, setting her drink down and standing up looking Regina in the eyes searchingly before lowering herself to one knee and lowered her head.

"Do you acknowledge me as your queen and pledge yourself to my defense, and to your own submission?" It was a standard phrase but she put an extra emphasis on the last word.

"Yes, my queen."

Regina smiled and enjoyed the moment of victory before taking her hand and pulling her to her feet and into a passionate and possessive kiss. Snow found herself returning it and when it finally ended she leaned her forehead against Regina's. "I feel ashamed for wanting this."

"Well than, we'll have to make sure you feel something else now wont we my little Princess."

She guided Snow over to the sofa, she didn't want her in her bed, at least not yet, but it was comfortable enough and as she moved Regina began to undress her. The blouse and bra were gone quickly and Regina took a moment to appreciate her small pert breasts, running a finger along one and circling the nipple but not treating her roughly as she had the last time. Snow slipped off her skirt and panties and started to unbutton Regina's blouse but Regina put a hand on hers. "Not tonight."

There was power in being the clothed one while Snow was naked. She lay the other woman down on the sofa and climbed on top of her, her knees on either side of her and she gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead. In her hand there was a poof of purple smoke and a black silicone dildo appeared. It wasn't gigantic, but it had quite a girth and Regina had made sure it was bigger than Charming. The little encounter had had many uses. With her free hand she checked to see how wet Snow was.

She tilted her head, "No wonder you were so willing to pledge yourself..."

Still she ran her finger along Snow's clit to arouse her more and was pleased at the reaction. She pushed two fingers into her, spreading them out and enjoying how tight she was. She could lube the phallus some more but it would go in and she wasn't that interested in making this entirely pleasant. After all that wasn't the point.

She used her fingers inside her to easy the head into her, smiling at the gasp. "Now now Snow. It's not even that big." She chuckled to herself at the jab at Charming's manhood before she started to push it into her. As she worked painfully slowly she ran her nails along Snow's stomach enjoying the other woman's irregular breathing.

Inch by inch, with a wince and a groan the dildo went in, "That's right my dear, you can take it."

Snow was just starting to realize just how thick the intruder was but she bit her lower lip and nodded. Regina took note of the way the discomfort wasn't bothering her that much... or perhaps that was just Snow being exceedingly brave as well as her usual exceedingly stupid. When the thing was buried deep in her Regina lead over her, her body weight keeping it in place while she kissed between her breasts and up to her neck.

"Come for your queen." She ordered as she began to rub her clit with two fingers. "If you come for me you will be rewarded."

It didn't take much when the first orgasm came but Regina didn't call that her victory. After all this was only the start of her fun. She let the first orgasm ride out and took hold of the dildo again pulling it nearly all the way out before pushing it in again, this time faster though not overly roughly, but without any gentleness at all.

And that treatment only seemed to make the next orgasm come faster. Regina smiled down at her. "I'm going to have so much fun helping you find who you really are." She looked into Snows eyes, "My princess."

She leaned down and kissed her hard, not allowing Snow to catch her breath and making sure that when she did Snow would remember that night. She was going to have fun making her scream.


	9. Chapter 9

Regina told Snow to meet her at Granny's the next morning to discuss the riding lessons for the school children, in part because Regina found herself surprisingly looking forward to the prospect. She generally liked children, and it would be a chance to spend time with Henry which she'd had precious little of lately. It was a Saturday morning and Granny's was busy, though that didn't stop Red from giving the two of them a very long stare when she took their order. At some point in their breakfast meeting everyone in the room looked at them, including David who was nursing a cup of coffee and what Regina was sure was a hangover.

Though the truth was he was doing quite a bit more than looking over occasionally. He was staring at her. She decided to see if she could actually set him off. As their breakfast went on she touched Snow's hand, and smiled at her and paid absolute attention to her. The princess, thinking of their sexual encounter the night before played right into it not realizing that the show of affection was not for her but for their audience.

But David knew his wife, and he knew Regina, and as the farce went on he got progressively angrier and stormed out of the diner, a man on a mission, and Regina judged that he'd finally snapped.

She announced that she had work to do and a town to run and that she'd speak to Snow again soon. The foot that trailed along her calf under the table rather translating speak to something else and making the school teacher blush.

When she left the diner herself she knew he was laying in wait. She glanced at her watch, knowing that Emma would be along any minute to pick up her own breakfast for her and Henry. The woman's routine was predictable entirely because she was incapable of cooking toast without burning it and Mary Margaret wasn't at the loft to cook the fucking Charming family breakfast.

What Regina had not predicted about this encounter was being shot.

"Hey bitch!" She turned and saw him standing in the street, gun in one hand and sword in the other like he thought this was some sort of Hong Kong action movie she'd watched when she couldn't sleep at 2AM once cable had come to Storybrooke in the 1990s. She liked Jackie Chan. But that was entirely irrelevant to the gunshot wound in her arm. She'd moved fast enough, the reflexes of someone boosted by a great deal of magical power, to move out of the way of the bullet for the most part but bullets were not like arrows especially if you weren't expecting them.

She cursed and felt the blood down her arm. This was one of her favorite suits. With a casual flick of her hand David's gun began heating up and he dropped it with a painful yelp before it melted into slag on the street at his feet. Everyone on main street had taken cover at the sound of the gun shot, but there were plenty of witnesses to the attempted murder.

Regina snarled and feeling the rush of adrenaline through her system she barely registered the pain as she stalked towards him, sword or no. "Did you really think that would work?"

"I should have known you can't kill a demon, but you can fight one." He brought his sword up into a defensive posture. "Anything you can conjure I can fight."

She grumbled and another wave of her hand wrapped thick ropes around his arms forcing him to drop the sword. "Far too many people have coddled your ego shepherd. I should have killed you when I had the chance back home."

He struggled in the ropes and tried to charge at her like a linebacker but another rope appeared around his neck and squeezed, causing him to turn blue. She walked within a few feet of him, kicking the dropped sword away and looking at him between checking the bullet wound in her arm perfectly happy to let him be strangled to death.

"Mom?" From behind one of the cars Henry came running out into the street, and Regina saw Emma Swan following after him her own gun drawn though not pointed at her. "What are you doing?"

"Defending myself honey." She pressed her hand into the bullet wound hoping that he wouldn't see the blood, though there was a trail behind her and her sleeve was soaked. "He attacked me..."

Emma put a hand on Henry's shoulder but he shrugged it away instead coming up to Regina. "You can't kill people. You told me that if I ever got into a fight I had the right to defend myself but not to beat up the other boy." He looked her in the eye. "Pease don't hurt him."

Regina looked into her son's pleading eyes and sighed, a wave of her hand and the rope around his neck was gone and David collapsed to the pavement gasping for air. Henry nodded and backed away, but he kept looking back at her. Mrs. Lucas caught his hand and took him into the diner. Regina met Emma's eyes, "He attacked me."

Emma nodded gravely. "I saw, Henry and I had just parked."

"I am pressing charges, I want him locked up," Regina looked back at him on the ground still bound in the rope around his arms. "Maybe he can sober up in jail."

She moved her hand to look at the bleeding again and winced.

"Regina you should have someone look at that."

She looked back and gave Emma a death stare. "Lock your violent drunk of a father up before I change my mind. I'm going to the emergency room and we can discuss why you've been letting him wander around with a gun after Whale treats my wound and tries to feel up my cleavage."

"At least let someone drive you." Emma managed.

"I'll do it." Ruby said from the steps of the diner, looking right at Regina.

"I'll pass..." Regina said, sure that there was going to be an interrogation attempt with all the subtly of a wolf if she got in a car with Ruby Lucas. Instead she flicked her hand up and poofed away.

Emma sighed and put her gun away leaning down over her father, "David, why did you have to do that."

"Crazy bitch ruined my life..."

Except that's not what dozens of witnesses saw that day. They saw a Sheriff's deputy try to shoot the mayor in the back. Because no one had seen the carefully planned provocations that had driven him to it.


	10. Chapter 10

Snow and Emma were trying to talk to David as he sat in the jail cell looking into a coffee cup. "Was there any way you were bewitched..." Emma said quietly. "I mean you shot her right in the middle of the street."

Snow glanced at David and wondered what he'd say. She knew that neither wanted Emma to know what Regina did about them, "The Queen is evil, I tried to tell you that. Who knows what dark potion she's given me."

"The only dark potion involved comes from a bottle of that rot gut you insist on drinking." Regina's voice was low, clear and commanding. She had her arm in a sling and her jacket loose over it. The bullet hole still in it.

"Miss. Swan, your office, and we can settle what to do about this mess."

"I want to be there for this..." He stood up and grabbed the bars.

Emma sighed and shook her head, "Mary Margaret can you keep him company?"

Snow nodded and Emma shut the door. "Are you okay? What did the hospital say?"

Regina sat down and crossed her legs as if this was a perfectly normal conversation. "That I should really try to avoid getting shot."

"Can I opt out of royal feuds?" Emma said with a grumble as she sat down at her desk. "We're not drawing and quartering him Regina. So what would satisfy your vengeful little heart."

Regina raised an eyebrow, "You really need to work on your crime victims relations, Sheriff Swan." Emma raised an eyebrow herself, and Regina went on, "The wound was minor. But there is a larger problem here. His drinking is obviously out of control, and you've given him the keys to a police cruiser and a gun. He's a drunk ... it's frankly amazing he hasn't had a drunk driving incident."

Emma frowned. She had been sure she'd been able to catch everything before Regina found out about that, but it was her town.

"You want a trial?"

Regina shook her head, "That would be disruptive to the town and cause problems. And ... Henry would hate me even more than he already does."

"Henry's scared. He saw you nearly kill his grandfather today."

Regina's eyes narrowed, "Just because you gave birth to Henry that doesn't make your family his."

Emma sighed, "This isn't about Henry."

"No it's about your drunk of a father." Regina gave a smile and Emma knew there was nothing good about it. "I will drop the attempted murder and assault charges under three conditions. He doesn't work for the town anymore. You can find another deputy but while this may look like the rest of the United States shooting unarmed civilians isn't something I want to become standard procedure here."

"I'm not sure you count as unarmed." Emma said, but it was hard to argue with the request. David had made a massive mistake and she couldn't let it slide. "What else."

"I want a restraining order. He violates it and the attempted murder charges come right back."

"And?" Emma said, "After all this is almost reasonable of you, Madam Mayor."

"I want a chat with him. Alone. Without a recording."

"NO!" Emma said firmly.

Regina raised an eyebrow. "I'm not allowed to confront the man who shot me?"

"You are not getting free reign to do something to him while he's stuck in a cage."

Regina held up her hand, the one in the sling so it had a certain comedic effect as she couldn't hold up her arm, "My word of honor, no magic. I just want to talk to him."

Emma tilted her head to the side, "Madam Mayor, do you really think anyone believes you have honor?"

"You wound me, Miss. Swan." She looked up at the cameras. "I understand you can watch the feed live without recording and there would be no sound. You can make sure your sloppy drunk of a father is perfectly safe. You know I could have this chat without asking... I'm trying to be reasonable."

"That's what worries me, Regina."

Regina smiled and that just made Emma more uncomfortable. But there wasn't a reason she could think of to turn down the request. "Five minutes and if I see anything I don't like I'm coming back in."

Regina smiled some more, but said nothing standing up and straightening her suit as best she could as Emma left and she approached the cell with a wide grin on her face, "Oh Charming, how the idiot has fallen. Did you really think that gun or your pointy stick could hurt me?"

"What are you doing to Snow?"

She tilted her head to the side. "I'm doing precisely what the Princess has always wanted. I'm showing her my undivided attention. You see, she really isn't that perfect and sweet little thoughtful hero you've made up in your head. I know her heart." She said as she stepped towards the cell. "But I also know exactly what you are. Your days of pretending to be a prince are over. You are just a sloppy drunk and a bully. It's a shame your daughter killed Maleficent because I'd dearly love to have fed you to my old friend."

He shook his head, "She was a monster..."

"She was a mother and you stole her child," Regina said coldly. "I at least own the evil I do."

Of course that itself was a lie as she'd destroyed David, "What you are doing to Snow..."

She smiled, "What I'm doing together with her. Which you did first. Or did you think it was a dream when you fucked me against the wall of my office. Your high ground is a mud pit David. If you stay out of my way I won't hurt you."

"Snow..."

"... is mine. And I'm going to make her feel things you never could. And when I'm done with her she'll see you for the pathetic peasant you are."

David shook his head, "We have true love."

She smiled again.

"Yes. That's the fun part of breaking it."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"And she just agreed to let him go?" Snow said surprised as she walked besides Emma in the park.

Emma sighed, "Henry. I'm sure she doesn't want to but I think a small part of her thinks that maybe she can get Henry back. As weird as it sounds I think he misses her. Even seeing what she was doing to David in the street..."

Snow was uncomfortable saying it, "I can't believe he attacked her like that."

Emma grumbled, "I don't know why he's falling apart. When he ran his truck off the road I was able to keep it quiet and save his job but Regina's right. He can't just shoot her and stay working for the town."

Snow sat down on a bench and took out some bird feed from her purse, "His father was a drunk. I ... this is my fault. I just wanted some time to figure things out."

Emma folded her arms and shook her head, "You are not responsible for his behavior. Even as much as I want to blame her, Regina isn't either."

A few birds landed to eat the scattered seed. And one landed directly in Snow's hand. Emma's eyes got wide. "It's a princess thing. I'll teach you sometime."

"I think I can do without the special relationship with birds thing."

Snow shook her head, "They're beautiful and loyal creatures Emma." She carefully picked up the one that had landed in her lap and paused for a moment as it chirped.

Emma still looked skeptical. "I'll skip it thanks."

What Emma missed was the small frown on Snow's face as the bird delivered a message.

From Regina.

That evening she pulled her truck into the cemetery, parking next to the little Mercedes and inhaled deeply before she opened the door to the imposing Mills family crypt. She'd heard that there was a magic vault underneath but she'd never been inside. Henry Mills Sr.'s coffin was pushed to the side and a set of stairs led down. It was much larger under the ground and incredibly spooky but she followed the bit of light into a main room where Regina was frustratedly trying to unbutton her blouse.

"You haven't healed yourself?" She asked surprised as she crossed the room and started to unbutton the shirt for Regina.

"I need to see the wound to heal it. Besides, I wasn't going to get Emma to take my complaint about being shot seriously if I had shown up without still being shot."

Snow bit her lower lip, "He shouldn't have done that Regina."

The Queen growled, "Of course he shouldn't have done that. But it's not like that's exactly what he did back home all the time. It's just that it's not considered heroic here."

Her shirt off it revealed the bandage which Regina ripped off with all the care of opening a bill. The wound was red and ugly, and clearly painful. "Have you at least taken some painkillers, Regina."

She gave her a look, "I'm going to take drugs prescribed by Whale and handed to me by one of your little minor minions?"

"They aren't my minions," Snow said exasperated.

Regina shook her head, "Of course they are. They are loyal stupid, and do what you tell them to do. They are the definition of minions. You should remember that if you ever decide being a hero isn't worth it."

"Regina..." Snow sighed, "Why am I here?"

Regina poked at the wound with a finger and winced before concentrating and her hand glowed as it passed over the wound and it disappeared. Snow stared in fascination. "You are here because someone has to pay for what he did." Snow looked suddenly nervous. And Regina smiled, touching her face, "And after your little display the other night I'm confident you will actually enjoy it."

"Enjoy what?"

The wound healed Regina flexed her arm for a moment and smiled before standing and touching Snow's face, "You want to help make up for what the shepherd did? Calm me down so I don't go find him tonight in whatever drunken stupor he's in and finish what I started. I need to let off some energy."

Snow was both scared, and a bit excited by the feelings rushing through her. "I can help."

Regina smiled as she slowly undressed her, "I knew you'd want to my princess. And if you are a good strong girl I'll grant you favor after this is done..."

She kissed Snow's lips lightly and snow leaned in trying to keep the contact as Regina pulled away. She was naked before she realized it, though Regina was clothed again. The power differential unstated but enforced.

"What do you need me to do, Regina?"

Regina leaned into her ear and whispered, "Hurt."

She snapped her fingers and Snow's wrists were in leather cuffs linked together and yanked above her head attached to chains from the ceiling. Her feet were still touching the ground but much of her weight was off them.

Regina walked around her running a hand over her taunt body, "Those years a bandit did you a lot of good Snow. You lost the baby fat and gained muscle."

"Regina..." She said quietly.

"Yes dear?" She tilted her head as if she was having a perfectly normal conversation. "You can get out of this at any time if you don't want to be in my bed, Snow." She ran a finger down between her breasts and along her stomach until she found her clit, and stroked it slowly. "Do you want that."

The whispered confession that came from Snow's lips, "No."

"Good my princess." Regina held her hand out and a whip appeared in it, finely worked leather from the old world, with a dozen smaller strands at the end. "Feel free to scream dear. No one can hear you here."

Regina moved around her back and savored the sight of Snow's unmarked back before taking a swing. The Princess did yelp in pain and Regina traced her finger along the red mark from where the whip had landed. "Fifteen strokes I think. You aren't used to it. I wouldn't want to push you too far ... yet."

The next stroke landed at a crisscross with the first and Snow yelped and whimpered a bit. Three more strokes came in quick succession, moving down and landing on her pert little ass. The sound of Snow's cries excited Regina, but not nearly as much as when she whispered into her ear, "You don't have to take this my dear. You can say no. We can forget any of this ever happened..."

Snow was crying now but shook her head, "Noooo..."

Regina brushed a tear from her cheek, "That's my beautiful princess. So strong. Such a good girl."

The next strokes came fast and methodically covering her upper thighs, buttocks and back. There were a few trickles of blood but Regina was skilled with the whip and there was no lasting damage. She walked around to the front and kissed Snow on the mouth, the desperation of her captives attempts to return the kiss told her she'd read her correctly, "Oh dear, I'm not sure if I did all fifteen. Were you counting dear?"

Her hand moved down and found that she was dripping wet and her fingers teased her clit again, "Counting...?" Snow managed, complete sentences obviously beyond her at the moment.

"I think I missed one." And with a mighty swing she landed her last stroke on her sex and the scream that Snow let out echoed throughout the vault. Regina enjoyed the sight for a minute before putting the whip down and kissing Snow gently, "That's my brave little princess. You were so good I will have to reward you."

She moved around to nibble lightly on her ear, "You are so wet my dear I think you wouldn't even notice two fingers in you." And to test the theory she Regina pressed her index and middle finger into her with only a gasp from snow. "No I think something special tonight. Don't get used to it, dear."

Regina lowered herself and pressed her face into Snow's already aroused sex, finding her engorged clit with her tongue and beginning to work it with her lips and tongue pressing and stroking knowing that Snow was just at the edge of orgasm. It came powerfully a minute later and Regina looked up with a wide grin at what she had made of Snow White.

Once the orgasm had passed Regina stood, conjured a bottle of water and a cloth to clean herself up and walked behind snow healing the few open sores from the whipping. She stayed behind her and whispered, "I don't want our business to be the talk of town, I'm going to glamour these marks so no one can see them."

"You... you can heal them."

Regina grinned, "Oh but what fun would tomorrow be if I can't watch you be sore and remember what you let me do to you dear."

And the most satisfying thing that night was watching the shiver travel down Snow's abused body.


	11. Chapter 11

Regina began teaching riding three afternoons a week much to a lot of parent's unease, but Mary Margaret had been right, she was great with both the children and the horses and Henry grudgingly admitted to Emma that he liked spending a little time with her during class. She came down on the second week to the stables to watch. Keeping an eye on the resident super villain seemed to reassure people even if Emma couldn't escape the feeling that she was always about six steps behind Regina.

The mayor was wearing a blouse and suit jacket, but skin tight riding pants and tall black riding boots and sitting atop a magnificent chestnut while she talked a group of ten year olds how to sit in the saddle. They were younger than Henry, and many of them clearly a little afraid of her, but she had a weird charm with them.

"Regina was always something on a horse."

Emma turned to see Mary Margaret walking up behind her.

"I couldn't believe you got her to do this."

Her mother shrugged, "Regina is better when kept busy. It gives her less time to plot our doom."

"That's ... not entirely reassuring. Especially after watching her nearly kill David."

Snow looked guilty, "I am not sure that's entirely her fault."

Emma grunted. "There is something going on and I'm going to figure it out."

Her friend shifted a bit, "Just remember ... we all have history with each other you may not understand if you look under too many rocks."

Emma raised an eyebrow, "Are you warning me off investigating Regina?"

Snow inhaled, and shook her head, "No. Just... be prepared for things you might not like. Regina has a way of getting under people's skin ..."

"I've read Henry's book."

"Henry's book makes her out to be a raving lunatic..." Snow paused, "Which to be fair she was. But it wasn't her madness that made Regina dangerous. Her rage made her predictable. The problem was when she could plan... and when she didn't think she had anything to lose."

"She has Henry now," Emma said.

"Does she?" Snow observed, "She's lost him and I don't think she believes he'll ever forgive her."

"He just needs time to sort things out."

"Maybe." She shrugged.

"What's with you and her. I thought you'd be angry at her. She's clearly pissed at you but you two spend a lot of time together." Emma looked at her friend with narrowed eyes.

Snow sighed, "Regina and I have a complicated history. She was once the most compassionate and purely selfless woman I'd ever met." Emma raised an eyebrow. "I know. But it took a long time for the girl I knew to become the woman you do. And I... wasn't an innocent in that. My father had been searching for a wife for months. So much time in the saddle, in strange beds, away from home as we traveled the kingdom looking for the right woman to be queen. And my horse spooked and ran... so so very fast. I became quite a good rider later in life and I'm not sure even later if I could have stayed on that horse. I was hanging on for dear life and I didn't even see the rider come galloping up behind me. It was over in an instant and I thought maybe I had died."

Emma nodded, "That's in the book. That the Evil Queen saved your life."

Snow laughed and shook her head, "You don't understand Emma. Calling her the Evil Queen... back then? That's perverse. She was a teenager. Beautiful and loving and sweet and smart and so very kind and brave. And I was ten and she was ..."

Emma thought she understood. "You had a crush."

Snow nodded, "I don't think I understood that until I was teaching here in Storybrooke and I learned how common it was for young girls to develop crushes on teenagers just a bit older. I wanted Regina around all the time. And I was... a spoiled little princess... she's right about that part. I always got what I wanted. And I told my father that I wanted Regina to stay with us forever. And my father never could deny me anything..."

Emma gasped, "He bought her for you."

She nodded. "Regina was a wild thing and I caged her. That she turned into a monster ..."

"Was not your fault." Emma said firmly. "Regina has had her own choices in life." Emma watched her mother carefully as she was now watching Regina showing the children how to sit in the saddle as a trot, her back and lines perfect and at one with the horse. "Did you ever stop loving her."

"Never." Snow whispered. "Not even when she was a demon who haunted my nightmares. Never."

Something about that answer disturbed Emma and a few more pieces to the puzzle fell into place.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Regina was working late, she'd spent more time at the stables than she'd intended but she was in a good mood. There was a knock on the door to her office and she looked up, knowing that everyone else in the building had gone home for the evening.

"I brought you food." Snow said, "You should eat."

"Are we domestic now, my dear?"

"No, but it was an excuse." She said the take out bag down. "I've been thinking about what happened the other night..."

"I'm sure you have been. Every time you sit down."

Snow shifted uncomfortably, "I'd rather stand."

Regina sat back in her chair and watched her. "Are you about to denounce it. Pretend you don't want it? The hypocrite Snow White back to judge me?"

"Actually, no." Snow folded her arms. "It's rather hard to deny that it had a certain... appeal. But you know I've always wanted your attention."

Regina got up from her desk and rounded it easily enough, "Are you expecting romance and courtship. You know that's not who we are. And you know a monarch doesn't bow to one of her subjects."

Regina trailed a finger along Snow's neck to her chin.

"I know you have your anger, Regina. So much of it. But I also know you can be a good mayor and even a good mother if Henry gives you the chance. I want to make a deal." Snow looked right into her dark eyes.

"What sort of deal, because it seems to me I have what I want."

"I let you do what you want to me... whatever you want to me... and you be the Queen you always should have been."

Regina snarled and grabbed her face, "You can't give away what is already mine Snow." Regina squeezed it hard, "I don't take orders from you and I learned long ago not to make deals with people who only want to sell me what's already mine."

Snow swallowed, the bravado cracking and Regina smiled widely. "It was brave of you to try though, and I don't actually want to crush your spirit Snow." She leaned in and kissed her. "I just want to remind you who you really are. And that deal wouldn't have served your true nature. Now go home and grade homework or whatever you do."

As Snow turned to leave Regina grabbed her ass and facing away from her when she knew the Queen couldn't see Snow smiled.

Outside city hall Emma sat in her yellow bug watching as Mary Margaret left the building and walked briskly away.


	12. Chapter 12

Miner's Day this year was not going to be just a small town festival, but rather a grand celebration of the town's two identities. With pumpkin carving and candle making and archery competitions and milking demonstrations. Mary Margaret had even gotten the mayor to promise to put on a fireworks display. The morning of the festival Mary Margaret woke up early and opened her window to enjoy the fall air and her sense that the world was right for once.

A bird landed in her hand and she smiled, but her heart began to race when she saw the little note tied to its leg. She carefully took the note before releasing the bird, Regina's sweeping beautiful handwriting. "Come to the house in the morning. I'll make you breakfast."

It seemed so normal, so natural, almost romantic. Except Snow wondered if she was going to end up tied to bound to something in Regina's basement. And part of her was excited by that prospect. She put on her jacket and told Emma and Henry she had some last minute things she needed to do for the festival.

Emma's eyes followed her as she left but Henry didn't share his mother's new suspicion.

Snow came to the back door of the mansion, knocking lightly, not at all ready for the gossips to ask why she was seeing Regina early in the morning. Regina answered, wearing an amazing skirt suit which of course she was cooking in.

"Come in Snow, there is tea brewing if you'd like some and breakfast shouldn't be long. How do you like your eggs?"

"Sunny side up," She said quietly, surprised that the invitation to breakfast actually involved breakfast.

"You would," Regina rolled her eyes but moved over to the frying pan and cracked two eggs.

Within a few minutes there was breakfast on the table and tea. Regina trailed a finger along her back before sitting down with her own mug. Snow was surprised but almost afraid to ruin the moment. "What's the occasion?"

"I snapped at you the other night, and I thought perhaps I would make it up to you. Make you feel how much I appreciate you." Regina smirked, "Okay even I can't say that with a straight face."

"It was a nice try," Snow chuckled.

Regina smiled, "Eat up dear. I do have a special day planned for you today."

Just the smile and the intense look in her eyes made a knot form in Snow's stomach but she did as she was told and even helped with the dishes. Once they were clean Regina whispered in her ear. "Go upstairs, strip and lay on my bed on your stomach." Part of Snow knew she should leave, but another part of her was excited. Regina had never met her in her bed before. At least not since she was a teenager on a cold winter's night and that was... entirely different.

Regina finished clearing up the kitchen and Snow went up the spiral stairs of the mansion, ignoring the closed door of Henry's room and finding the master bedroom easily enough. The bed was neat but it had been turned down. The sheets were incredibly high thread count and Snow didn't know if she'd felt anything softer against her skin since she was living in the palace.

She did what she was ordered to do, stripped and lay on the bed, her head on a pillow and her hands under her head. Regina arrived after a moment, still fully dressed and stood watching her for a moment, appreciating the curves of her body before sitting down.

"I know I'm rough with you Snow. And that I'm angry a lot of the time. But I want you to know how much I appreciate you." She began messaging her shoulders. Her hands were slightly more warm than normal and it took a moment for Snow to realize that Regina was using magic to help the relaxation. "You see Snow... I need you."

The magically aided back message continued and given what treatment she'd gotten from Regina the last time she'd focused on her back this was night and day. She raked her nails along and trailed her fingers. Worked at tight muscles and Snow found herself nearly drifting to sleep she was so content. Regina leaned down and whispered in her ear, "I have a special gift for you today Snow. I want you to be thinking about me all day today as you deal with the peasants you so insist on entertaining."

She didn't even register the finger trailing along the valley between her cheeks until she felt the finger against her hole, not inside but paused there. "I'm sure that dullard you married wasn't that adventurous and you've been a good girl."

She leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Would you be a good girl for me a part of your body that is mine alone?"

"Will it hurt?"

Regina purred into her ear, "Of course it will hurt a bit as you stretch. But it is not without its pleasures." She sucked on her earlobe and Snow let out a small sigh which Regina took as permission. There was the sound of a latex glove going on and a squirting sound. Lube, she realized, she knew enough that you needed to use lube for this. Regina pressed a bit of that jell into the hole before pressing a single slim gloved and lubed finger steadily, twisting and making sure to spread the jell as she went.

The invasion made Snow groan and be more vocal than she had in any of their sex except when she'd taken the lash, but Regina had been right. As uncomfortable as it was there was something illicit... exciting and pleasurable about it. The discomfort mixed with the shame she felt every time she was with Regina like this, which itself was overwhelmed by her need for Regina to pay attention to her. Even like this.

With a slight popping sound the finger with drew and there was something cold pressing against the hole. It was round and metal, she tried to turn her head and look, "Shhhhhh it's only a small bead don't worry Snow."

It pushed in with little effort given how good a job Regina had done with the lube. It was weird to feel it in there but it wasn't that deep or that big.

The next one was bigger though. Still only about as big as the finger but when it went in it pushed the next one a bit deeper. Regina seemed pleased and Snow could hear a jangling noise and realized that the metal balls were attached. And there were quite a few of them.

"Not too bad you see dear," Regina whispered in her ear, "I want to leave you with a reminder of your queen all day as you play the good little happy princess. Can't have you forgetting whose you are... or that you are not that person. You are my selfish and arrogant little bandit princess."

As she spoke another ball was pushed in, this time causing a groan as they got gradually bigger. "And if you can get through the day without taking them out I will reward you tonight in this bed."

The idea of being taken into Regina's bed was too tantalizing that she nodded despite the pain and discomfort. Six balls went in total, along with a small slender plug. Just enough to make sure they didn't come out on their own.

"Now I want you to get up and dress for me."

Regina smiled, knowing the bending and moving would make her aware of the invaders. For her part Snow wanted to show as much dignity to Regina. To make her proud and to make her know she wasn't going to win at the same time. Still she let out a grunt when she bent over to retrieve her skirt but recovered the dignity to button her blouse and then sweater.

"Not too big, dear?" Regina asked as if she'd bought her a new dress or shoes.

"No, not at all. I hardly notice them," Snow said in a cocky show of defiance.

Regina grinned widely, "I can't have that now can I?"

She swept her fingers through the air and each ball in her ass grew by half causing Snow to let out an inhuman grunt of pain.

Regina smiled and gave her a peck on the cheek. "Good dear. Now go have fun at your party, I'll see you tonight."


	13. Chapter 13

It took Snow most of the morning to figure out how to move seemingly normally without grunting as the things in her ass shifted and reminded her of her morning with the queen. Or the prospect of the night to come. David was sober at least and helping set up booths, he smiled at her and she waved back, "You look tired," he observed. "Working hard on the festival."

"Well, you know me and the dwarfs." She shrugged and blushed thinking about the beads and excused herself to find something to do.

The festivities started midday when the fairies began selling their candles. Something that went far better when people knew they were fairies than they generally did when they were just nuns. One of the first events of the day was an archery tournament of which Regina was one of the judges, and as they were setting up to fire Regina glanced passed Emma to where Snow was trying to find some way to relax. "How could we do this without the Bandit Snow White?" Regina asked innocently, "Emma have you ever seen your mother shoot?"

Henry, who was on the other side of Emma looked excited, "Grandma, you should totally do it."

"For the Prince's favor I think," Regina said, "It's settled."

Snow might have tried to beg off but Henry looked excited, Regina had gotten an vicious little smile on her face, and Emma was frowning between them trying to figure out what was going on. The first time she drew the bow string back she felt the muscles in her ass clinch around the balls and she had to re-steady her breathing.

Even with the distraction she was still one of the best shots in the Enchanted Forest. Or outside of it. The crowd cheered after the first shot and she looked back and Regina was clapping along with them. The next arrow was slightly off as she couldn't quite get comfortable, but still good enough to maintain her lead.

There were ten arrows in total, all in the center ring, and she could hear Grumpy yelling out cheers for the princess. Regina raised an eyebrow, "Well done Snow. I think I'll pass on the kiss and let Henry take it."

Still the Queen presented her with a white rose and something in Snow imagined it was a romantic gesture. David was standing a distance off, mindful of the restraining order, but sober and trying to look casual as she approached, playing with the rose and thinking about what it might be like to be courted by the queen rather than... owned.

"Hey Snow, I was wondering if perhaps... you know... we could have dinner tonight?" David said, his confidence robbed by recent events.

"I ... I think I'd like that," She smiled, part of her deciding if Regina was going to have fun torturing her today that she would annoy the Queen a bit. But the feeling of the invaders still inside her meant that the Queen wasn't far from her mind. "Granny's?"

"I'll be there." He smiled and a bit more of his confidence came back and a flash of the old Prince Charming was there.

Regina didn't interfere this time, at least not directly, in part because Emma seemed to have decided to stay close by, and Henry's presence meant that she'd rather spend time with him than torturing David for the evening. Conversation was awkward as they talked about how he'd gone back to his old job at the animal shelter and she tried to talk about school and not the fact that this was the first time all day that she'd sat down with the toys in her. The discomfort a constant reminder of Regina and even as she chatted with David her mind was lingering to her. To her bed. To a promise of the evening.

An easy connection was there of course, but somewhat muted and they both left the dinner with a lingering sense of disappointment. Snow headed back to the festival in time for fireworks. Or rather an impressive magic show as Regina set off the sky display with her fingers and made the lights and explosions dance. Henry was at her feet and looking up and Snow couldn't help but think that for her he was the only person in the audience. The suspicion at her magic faded for a moment as she put on a show for the town. When it was over and people started to pack up and leave Snow saw Henry and Regina talking briefly, and Snow thought for a moment they would hug, but he just smiled and went off with Emma leaving Regina alone.

Snow debated not going back to the house on Mifflin Street that evening, expecting that toying with her all day and the bitter sweet moment with Henry would have put Regina in an evil mood, but she went anyway, letting herself in the back door.

"I don't know how you made a decent bandit with how loud you were..." Regina said, her back to Snow a drink in her hand.

"There were fewer sophisticated locks in the Enchanted Forest." Snow said quietly.

Regina finished off her drink, paused before turning around and smiling. "You did a lovely job today my princess." She set the glass down and approached her, running the back of a finger along her cheek. "So well disciplined if I hadn't known about the little reminders I'd left you with I would have just thought it was your regular stick up your ass."

She kissed Snow, softly at first, almost romantically, though there was a certain aggression to it that she could never imagine from David. From anyone but Regina really. "Are you going to hurt me tonight?"

Regina raised an eyebrow, "I promised you a reward if you were loyal. Walk up stairs and get in the shower. You've had a long day."

Regina waited at the bottom of the stairs, Snow realized to watch as she moved up them the beads still working their magic inside her. Snow undressed and slipped into the shower of Regina's master bedroom. A few minutes later she heard someone else enter and slip into the shower behind her. It was the first time since she was a girl that she'd seen Regina naked. Regina wasn't some sort of perfect goddess, she was beautiful of course but there were little scars and marks along her body not unlike the one on her lip that reminded Snow that she was a real woman. One who could hurt and be hurt.

Regina smiled at her and didn't say anything as she turned her around and took hold of the base of the string and slowly pulled so that each small ball left her with a pop one by one leaving her feeling suddenly empty. Regina waved a hand over the sex toy and it was clean and she tossed it outside the shower.

"Better?"

Snow nodded, "I didn't ... it wasn't bad it was just uncomfortable." She laughed. "It made me feel like you were watching me the entire time."

Regina laughed, "I was dear." She took some soap and lathered up her hands and began to wash Snow's body, carefully and slowly and hesitantly Snow began to do the same with Regina. To her surprise she didn't force her away, but instead Regina began to respond to Snow's touch.

The reward, Snow realized for the abuse, was to be allowed to touch Regina, and for Regina to touch her with gentle almost caring hands rather than the frantic anger or cruelty their encounters normally were. She could almost loose herself in a memory of Regina washing her hair in a distant lifetime. Once the water was off Regina snapped her fingers and they were both dry and a warm almost comforting sensation from the magic made Snow blush.

"Don't imagine that tonight is normal my dear. Tonight is a reward for loyalty."

A distant part of Snow's mind wondered if Regina knew of her diner with David and how awkward it had gone. But as with most warning voices in her head these days about Regina she needed the affection too much to listen. Regina led her to the bed and Snow felt the soft sheets slip under her as Regina continued the soft attention she had paid to her in the shower.

It was almost like none of their history had ever happened, except when Snow looked into Regina's eyes it was not kindness but fiery possession.

"Sometimes I don't know what is real about you Regina."

Regina gave her a half grin, "My dear, everything is real. The kindness I can show..." she reached over and pinched one of her nipples and Snow yelped suddenly at the unexpected pain. "And the cruelty."

She smiled broadly as she held the nipple between her fingers. "Your problem my little princess is you think you want me to be kind, but you need me to tell you what no one else will." Regina leaned in and whispered seductively in her ear, "You need me to be cruel because you know you deserve it."

Snow shook her head silently.

"The darkness in your heart is freedom. You enjoy it a lot more than you enjoy your pathetic little self righteous mask." Regina's hand traveled along her body. "Tell me my dear... do you deserve me?"

Snow closed her eyes, the cruel words and the gentle treatment confusing her. Regina leaned down and whispered her poison in Snow's ear as she began stroking her clit. "You enjoy being stronger and better than other people. There is nothing wrong with that, princess. But even a princess must bow to someone."

"I've already knelt before you, Regina..."

"I know... and you were so beautiful when you did." Regina continued whispering. "Now tell me what do you want? Tell me what you deserve?"

"I want you to fuck me, Regina." Snow breathed out breathing deeply from the slow stimulation of her clit.

"Fuck you? Like your shepherd did?"

Snow squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head, Regina had slowly increased her message of her clit as she spoke.

"Look at me Snow, and tell me what you want?"

She looked up into the intense dark eyes inches from her, "I need you."

"What do you need, dear? Softness and flowers and unicorn kisses?"

Snow shook her head, she was crying now, "Fire and anger... and the way you make me feel."

"You like the pain?"

"No... not ... not exactly." Snow said confused, having trouble focusing.

"What exactly?"

"I like the power. I ... I feel powerful when I leave you."

Regina smiled and kissed by her ear, "That's the darkness dear. You've been denying it for a long time." She pressed two fingers into her and began pumping against her. Making sure that she felt the rush of pleasure at the admission. "Stay the night dear, enjoy the darkness."


	14. Chapter 14

Regina enjoyed her morning routine which had comfortably re-established itself. Snow had slept for a few hours in her bed before scurrying to get her clothes on and leave before the rest of the town was out and about and anyone knew she wasn't in her own home. Regina had even taken pity and poofed her back to her loft so that she could have pretended to come in late and leave her dignity with Emma.

Regina took her car in for maintenance with the rat turned mechanic, got her coffee from the werewolf turned innkeeper, and exchanged pleasantries with the bug turned psychiatrist. That just left the peasant turned prince... Seeing David walking down the street Regina approached from behind and said in a low voice so only he could hear, "Your wife has a lot more stamina than I expected. I wasn't sure she'd ever stop orgasming last night."

David stopped and turned, clearly reaching for a weapon he didn't have.

"Oh so manly," Regina smiled, making sure that David knew exactly how unintimidating he was to her. "It's not an insult dear. You really make a fine physical specimen when you aren't a slobbering drunk. I'm sure I could use a gardener when I'm done breaking your marriage."

Regina reached out and actually touched his arm before he jerked it away. "You are a lunatic. A twisted lunatic."

The mayor shrugged, "Perhaps, but a really quite effective lunatic. Have you seen the town's budget, tax revenues and unemployment. Got to continue to pay your daughter a salary so she can foil my evil plots." She watched him as he clenched a fist and it went flying towards her face but she simply raised a hand and stopped it mid-swing. "You forget yourself, shepherd. Your bluster may impress others but I will always know that you come from nothing, and you've returned to nothing. Now why don't you go crawl into whatever bar you were heading to at 9AM and get piss drunk like you want to."

"What I want is to ring your neck."

Regina scrunched up her nose, "Now, I think you'd really like to do something else with me but I'm afraid I'm really quite satisfied after seeing how beautiful Snow White was between my legs last night."

Her grin was perhaps the widest she'd had since standing over Snow's body on the hillside as she walked past the stunned and broken man to go about the rest of her day. But when she got to her office Emma was standing there, arms folded leaning against the wall.

"I've been incredibly stupid."

"Well that is a revelation I could have saved you time on," Regina said as she unlocked her office.

"Mary Margaret. You still haven't let go of your thing with Mary Margaret." Emma said annoyed as she followed her into the office.

"Your mother and I have a very long and very complicated history."

"I should think so since I'm pretty sure you are fucking her. Or is it fucking with her? Or is there a difference to you?"

Regina sat down at her desk, with a shake of the head, "How very modern day feminist of you Emma, did you just call me a slut?"

Emma raised an eyebrow.

"Who I am sleeping with is none of your business. Who your mother is sleeping with is none of your business. I do know you so love to interfere in things that are none of your business I think I'll stand on principle just this once."

"You are hurting her. I've seen bruises."

"Which I do believe are your mother's business. But I wouldn't be so quick to blame me given your father is a violent drunk who doesn't take rejection well."

"Is that what you are going to tell Henry?"

The cocky grin faltered.

"Or are you so focused on screwing with Mary Margaret's head that you didn't think he'd ever find out."

"Do you think it makes you a hero to try to use my sex life in your attempt to justify stealing my son?"

This time Emma was taken aback but redoubled. "I'm not judging you for whatever your sexual kinks are Regina. I'm worried about my parents and their marriage."

"Your parents marriage is over. Or have you been ignoring all of your father's shortcomings that you've been covering up. I may be a terrible person but at least I'm not pretending I'm not." Regina got up from her desk, "Emma, I'm sure you think that this world is modern and more progressive than one with chamber pots and a 40 year life expectancy but there are things that were much more liberal in our land. Including sex."

"Is this the part of a bad porno where we have hate sex on your desk?" Emma asked sarcastically.

"No this is the part where I throw you out of my office and tell you that if you try to use my sex life against me with my son I'll make sure the entire town knows about all those times you've covered up for David's pathetic drunken breakdown." She gestured to the door.

Emma looked like she wanted to argue but left and Regina picked up a glass from her desk and threw it against the wall in frustration. Calming down a bit she went to the mirror and waved her hand to see where David Nolan was and suddenly she was no longer annoyed at all.

He was walking towards the White Rabbit, no doubt for a drink, though probably not intending to get piss drunk in the middle of the afternoon. She picked up her phone and texted the bartender at the White Rabbit, a man who used to be the captain of her Black Knights. When David ordered his beer it had a bit of an extra kick that should send his blood alcohol level up nicely. She didn't even arrange for the accident herself, but just counted on an angry and depressed drunk driver doing what one might expect. He didn't kill anyone, but driving his pickup into the front display of the Storybrooke funeral home was a lovely metaphor for the death of his reputation. And would keep Emma Swan too busy to confront Mary Margaret after school.

Right as the clock struck three she sent another text, this time to Snow, telling her that she was expected before her Queen. Regina put the phone down and walked over to her window to see how quickly her little pet was responding to orders.

Fifteen minutes later Mary Margaret was hurrying into a side door of town hall and Regina sat down at her desk waiting for her to arrive in her office. "I must say, I do like prompt service."

"Regina... I think... maybe Emma..."

"Your daughter isn't really the subject I was interested in this afternoon." She made a gesture for her to come over. Regina stayed seated. Snow still looked nervous but did approach. "I've had a day of petty annoyances and I'd really like to relax." Regina said silkily. "You were so good at that last night."

Snow swallowed, "We did a lot of things last night."

"Don't worry my dear, I'm not expecting acrobatics, I just want you to get me off." She pointed to the ground in front of her desk chair. "On your knees where you belong."

Snow looked like she wanted to say no for a moment, but Regina raised an eyebrow, "You've done so many things with me you can't be skiddish about a little oral sex."

"No, no, I'm not."

Regina smiled and ran her hand through Snow's short cropped hair. "I rather like the cut you know. You always managed to make it look like you took care of your hair with animal grease and twigs even on your wedding day."

"We're really going to talk about my wedding day while I'm about to..."

Regina tilted her head as if considering it, "Yes."

Still she moved forward in her chair and her skirt hiked up so that Snow could see she wasn't wearing any underwear. An advantage of preplanning. With a deep breath Snow leaned in and started to slowly lick along Regina's lips and clit, moving carefully as she'd leaned to. Regina shifted in her chair to give her more room as the ministrations built slowly. Once or twice snow flicked her tongue into Regina before sucking on her clit. Regina nodded and with a little bit of an evil grin she held her head with a strong grip so that Snow would stay in that position.

After the first orgasm Snow stopped, but Regina didn't let go, "I didn't tell you that you were finished." She said with a growl. And Snow resumed working at pleasing her queen all the while Emma Swan was booking the disgraced Prince Charming on charges of driving under the influence.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This chapter is largely about Regina torturing David, so should be considered non-Romantic but sexual Evil Charming.

It was late at night and there was no one in the sheriff's station except for the man in the cell when Regina walked in, a wide smile on her face. "I see you had fun today, Charming."

David didn't get up from his bunk, "Here to gloat, Your Majesty?" The honorific came out like a curse.

"Here for something." She said with a shrug. "Emma suspects I'm fucking your wife."

"She'll figure out your plan soon then."

Regina seemed unconcerned, "Emma won't be a problem once I've broken your true love. She has power in her that comes from your and Snow's love bond. One I'm well on the way to breaking because you are such beautiful example of a weak pathetic peasant."

He got up and walked to the bars. "She's going to see right through you."

Regina tilted her head. "She sees what she wants to. And let's not forget you weren't exactly objecting to my attentions when I gave it."

"It was a mistake," David said with growing anger.

"Oh of course it was," Regina said with a shrug, before she grabbed hold of his belt and yanked him towards the bars giving her the time while he was surprised to shove her hand down his pants and grab hold of him with a tight and not at all pleasurable grip.

"You know if we were back home I might consider what a lovely court eunuch you might make but truthfully you really are too pretty to waste by cutting it off."

"What the hell are you doing?"

He reached for her and she waved her free hand and ropes pinned his arms to his sides while she kept control of him by his manhood. "I have Snow now. No matter what twisted thing I ask of her she'll debate herself to please me." She tightened her grip. "I've had her in ways you never dreamed. Do you know that when you were out to dinner trying to win her back the other night she had a present from me in her ass."

"You're a monster."

She laughed, "Of course I am Charming. But do you know how much fun it is to have good and pure Snow White begging me for her own destruction?"

He was turning red with anger, but also hard in her hand. "You want in on that action too?" She squeezed hard so that he yelped and a bottle appeared in her hand. "You like to drink these days shepherd, try this."

She shoved the bottle into his mouth and forced his head back so that he had to drink it. Half of it ended up on his shirt but she didn't care. Once done she let go of him and flexed her hand as if it were dirty.

"What the hell was that?"

"A little bit of insurance. An old potion to keep a witch's husband faithful. You'll only be able to get a rise for me now. Should Snow waver I don't want her being too impressed with what she finds in your bed."

"Witch..."

"But don't worry, if you are really looking for something I wouldn't kick you out of bed. At least until morning."

She waved her fingers and turned and left as David raged behind her. The next morning he was too humiliated to tell his daughter what had happened.


	16. Chapter 16

As Regina expected, when David was finally let out of jail he had been fuming and was ready for a fight. Exactly what she needed. Having been (reluctantly) forewarned by Emma of his release date Regina made a lunch date with Snow. She'd gone riding that morning with the school children who were learning horsemanship from her. Many in town were surprised at how good she turned out to be both with the animals and with their children and it was changing a lot of people's minds about if the Queen could be trusted to continue running the town.

It helped that the only people who really wanted her job were other former tyrants from the Enchanted Forest.

Technically this was a business lunch about the horse riding lessons, but Regina had insisted they take a table outside of Granny's in the sun as it was a nice day and because it would be easier to put on the show she planned. She glanced at her watch, knowing that Emma would be letting the idiot go at noon and she began subtle tells that would only be noticed by someone looking for them.

She brushed her hand against Snow's. She moved her feet to next to the Princess turned school teachers, occasionally running one up her calf.

Snow blushed, and looked down but smiled, "Someone will see us Regina."

"Perhaps I don't care, my dear? After all, you are mine and it's not like you are going to cry rape or claim I tricked you. Are you? I'm not embarrassed by this relationship." She raised an eyebrow, "Are you? Are you worried about what these people will think of you? Because if you are I can ..."

"I didn't say you should stop," Snow said quickly.

"I thought so," Regina smiled widely because she saw the shepherd storming towards them, eyes blazing when he saw Regina with her.

"I do believe this is about to be embarrassing for someone," she mumbled as David grabbed Snow's arm and pulled her up. Not roughly but enough to knock the chair she was sitting on over, "Snow you have to listen to me. Regina is using you..."

Regina got up from her chair and stood, folding her arms as if this was normal and unconcerning. "I rather think the Princess has a better handle on what is going on than a drunk goat fanciest."

David growled, "They were sheep."

"All the better, more passive."

David took both Snow's shoulders, "She's trying to corrupt you. She wants to humiliate you."

Snow looked him up and down, pulling herself from his grip. "She's not the one humiliating me right now." She looked around. The few people around didn't know what was going on but a few more casual words from Prince Charming would change that easily enough and Snow knew it. "Just... David just give up. Things are different here and you ... you are not the man I married."

He looked at her in disbelief and at the mayor with a small smirk on her face and he launched herself at her. Regina didn't stop him with magic and even let the first blow land before Snow was pulling him off her helped by the newly arrived Emma.

Regina wiped a bit of blood from her lip and looked up at him with a raised eyebrow which just made him get loose of the two women but before he could land a blow on Regina again the Queen threw her hand out and he went flying across the patio area in front of Granny's landing in the middle of a bush. Snow, angry and full of her own imperiousness now walked over to him, taking off her wedding ring and throwing it to the ground in front of him.

"The only person here who has humiliated me is you."

She walked off and Emma glanced back between Regina and her father before following after her mother. Regina slowly got up, dusted herself off and walked towards David. Everyone else found somewhere else to be assuming that violence was going to happen but instead she leaned over and picked up the simple emerald ring and tilted her head. "Symbols of love and affection are extremely powerful totems."

She slipped the ring in her pocket and he looked up at her. "Are you going to kill me now?"

She tilted her head, "Kill you? I wouldn't do that, Henry asked me not to."

She picked up her purse from where it had been knocked in the fight and left as if nothing odd or significant had happened. But as soon as she was far enough away she pulled the ring from her pocket and smiled at it in the palm of her hand. A symbol of broken true love was extremely rare and this particular one, extremely useful. A savior was born from true love. And magic made from its breaking would make an excellent protection charm against the savior.

And that was certainly something to celebrate.

She texted Snow, assuming that there would be saccharine mother daughter chats going on for hours, that she'd like to see her that evening. Now she cared less about how Snow had to explain where she went to Emma. She had gotten Snow to reject her prince and it was important to reward her for that.

Snow was angry and tense when she knocked on Regina's door, "Please come in. I made you dinner I thought you could use it." She held up a hand, "No apple. Beef bourgeon and a nice bottle of wine."

Snow relaxed, "Somehow I was expecting some weird sexual contraption and you wanting to take out your anger on me."

Regina raised an eyebrow, "Of course not my dear. Tonight is for you not for me. You were the one with the terrible day. In fact I was hoping you would be willing to stay the night." Snow hesitated, and Regina already knew she was in a dangerous state where she might slip back. She reached up and touched a bit of short hair by Snow's ear. "I know everyone demands so much of you. Including me. Let this be your night."

Dinner was perfect of course. Regina had started preparing it as soon as she'd come home planning out the evening in every detail. Two glasses of wine didn't make Snow drunk, but she was a light weight when it came to drinking and it significantly diminished her hesitation.

As they were cleaning up from diner Regina put some music on. She wasn't this (or any) world's best dancer, but to the right slow music all one really had to do was rock back and forth and that's what they ended up doing. Regina let Snow rest her head on her shoulder and Regina gently kissed her ear and than her lips.

A hand moved to unbutton two of Snow's blouse buttons, "You really need to stop looking like the schoolmarm I made you. That was punishment my little bandit princess. Not who you are."

Snow, needing the words of encouragement smiled at her and Regina cupped her face with one hand. "You always saw me differently than everyone else."

Regina smiled, "I always saw you, my dear."

She led her up stairs to her bed. To the place Regina rewarded her when Snow did what she wanted. She first took off her own clothes, letting Snow's eyes wander and letting the younger woman feel in control. It was enough encouragement for Snow herself and soon they were on the silk sheets, Regina's hands gentle as they caressed her body. She knelt between Snow's legs and caught sight of a slight inhale of breath from her prey. Regina leaned over and kissed between the mounds of her breasts, running her hands long Snow's side before giving her a devilish grin and shifting so that she could kiss one of Snow's inner thighs and then the other, taking advantage of the sensitive skin.

"Do you want this, my dear?"

Snow bit her lip and nodded. Regina leaned in, spreading Snow's legs some more and gently started exploring with her tongue. Each time she heard a moan from Snow she would repeat the action, and with each catch of her breath she would smile knowing that Snow had dreamed being treated like this. There was nothing furious or painful about the sex. Her tongue ran along her clit, flicking it quickly and exciting Snow who let go of her grip on the silk sheets to rest a hand on Regina's head. It was only holding it there when the orgasm came and rocked her body, and released when she was done. Regina sat up and smiled, moving to sit to the side of her partner.

"That was ... amazing."

"I'm not done."

"Please don't be."

Regina laughed, actually genuinely, before she started to dance her fingers lightly over Snow's stomach. She stroked her clit before slipping two into her already wet passage and bending them to put pressure in just the right space.

"More..." Snow whispered.

But Regina shook her head, "I don't need more dear, believe me, you will feel this nicely."

She began a steady rhythm with her hand, rubbing her clit with her thumb while running the back of her knuckle along Snow's face. "You did an amazing thing today, standing up to that peasant. You always deserved so much better."

And much to Regina's pleasure Snow nodded just as the orgasm hit.

Her reward for rejecting the good prince for the evil queen.


	17. Chapter 17

The text message came in during dinner on a Saturday night and when she looked at her phone Emma raised an eyebrow at her across the table, suspecting who it was from. She might have thought of stopping Snow as she slipped out having put on a jacket against the chilly autumn air. She drove out of town towards the old toll bridge that she and David had met clandestinely during the curse. Regina was standing there, her hands in her coat smiling.

"You're late."

"It was hard to get away." Snow explained.

"Don't worry, Princess, I'll find some way you can make it up to me." Regina gave her a kiss. "Follow me." They walked until they reached the small cleaning in the woods which sat the magical well.

"What are we doing here, Regina?"

"Making you choose." Regina flicked her hand and in a puff of purple smoke David Nolan appeared with them, confused but for once sober. "Your true love and your boring little life with the shepherd or me."

David glanced between them, "Snow, I don't know what she's trying to do but you need to listen to me. She's trying to hurt you."

Regina smiled and folded her arms, "I think the princess knows full well what being with me will be like."

Snow was frozen, looking between them, feeling the pull of light and dark. She glanced at Regina, "I'm not forcing you. If you want that ..." she gestured.

Snow looked between them, "I want..." She took a long inhale of breath. "To serve my Queen."

There was an audible pain from David as if he'd been hit in the gut and Regina approached Snow, grabbing hold of her face and kissing her in an unmistakably sexual manner. Making sure that David saw the kiss before she poofed him away. Once the kiss was broken she lead Snow to the well by her hand and from the pocket of her jacket she withdrew an emerald ring with a glowing stone. Snow's wedding ring. She dropped it in the well, the symbol of broken true love and a wave of magic passed up to them, like a shadow.

Snow looked up at the sky, crackling with energy. Regina pulled up the well's bucket and dipped a goblet into it.

She smiled and toasted in Snow's direction, "To true love. The most powerful magic of all. Because it brings happiness."

And the Evil Queen drank the water and enjoyed her victory at last.


End file.
